Revenge and Innocence
by AngelusAce
Summary: She wanted revenge; He wanted revenge. They had similar pasts, but will they let their present be the same? Two minds filled with angst, misery and longing. Will they give up all their anger for love? SashaxMafuyu, SashaxAyuri;NEW
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The girl with closed her silver-gray eyes and hid herself away from the world. Her long, mercury hair covered her delicate face and legs as she sobbed.

She was alone.

All alone in a cruel world with the doors and windows shut.

All alone, with no love to support her.

No one was there to help her. Her parents, who she hardly even knew, were gone. A foster mother and her son took her in and cared for her. Her son was taken. Her foster mother was killed. She perished; all of them did; all of the people who have cared for her, and all the people she had cared about. Dead. Murdered. By different people, but people of the same kind.

Qwasers.

As she took control of herself, the tears stopped and all the anger, frustration, loneliness and gloom disappeared. Her mind became blank, her brain fuzzy. All that remained were memories; happy ones and painful ones. The girl raised her right hand and a titanium metal weapon formed. Her arm bled into a pattern, but she felt nothing. Nothing at all.

She slashed her weapon into the cement wall.

The little girl had died.

A Qwaser had just been born.

"Hey, Mafuyu, come out already, we're going to be late for school!"

"Alright already! I'm coming down."

Tomo sighed heavily as she waited for her bestfriend. _Really now,_ Tomo thought. _What's taking Mafuyu so long?_

A redheaded girl ran down the stairs and fell right into step with blue-violet haired girl with big breasts.

"I'm here. Let's go!" The redhead, Mafuyu, stated, pulling Tomo's hand and heading out.

"Mafuyu, you've been spending a long time just getting yourself ready, " Tomo pointed out. "How come?"

"What are you talking about? It takes a lot of minutes to change clothes, " Mafuyu answered too quickly.

"Really? That was never an issue for me, " Tomo thought aloud. Mafuyu bit her lip to keep herself from saying, _It was never an issue for you having such large breasts?_

"Where's Sasha?" Mafuyu asked as they reached the gate.

"He already went ahead, " Tomo answered. "He always goes ahead, you know that, right?"_ Why did she bother looking for him if she already knew his time schedule?_

"Oh yeah, I forgot.."

_No, she didn't_, Tomo said in her mind, chuckling. _She just wanted to talk about-_

"Good Morning!"

Tomo looked at Mafuyu, confused at who she was saying the greeting to. Then she noticed a small girl standing infront of the bulletin board beside the gate._ What a cute little girl! _Tomo stared at her silver waist- length, amazed.

"Good morning! Are you from St. Mikhaelov's too?" Mafuyu asked. The girl looked at them for awhile, blinked and then took a step back.

"Oh no, wait! We're from St. Mikhaelov's Academy, " Tomo tried again. "What's your name?"

The girl's eyes were blank, which matched her appearance: pure and innocent. She took another step back and ran away from them.

"Hey- wait!" Mafuyu cried out, but it was no use. In a blink of an eye, the girl was far away. Too far away, in fact, that it seemed like she had been running a few minutes before.

"I wonder who that girl was..." Tomo said in a worried tone.

"Maybe she's in middle school, " Mafuyu suggested. The girl's appearance reminded her of someone. It's like when the girl's face passed her eyes, another face popped out. But the transition was too fast and so she couldn't recognize the face properly.

"Huh.."

The director's daughter Miyuri had yet again taken the stage.

"I'm going to throw a class party!" Miyuri announced with glee, during the school breaktime.

"A class party?"

"What's that?"

"Is it another birthday party?"

"Are we all invited?"

"Uh..."

Miyuri puffed up her curly, pink hair and spared the murmurers. "This class party will be like an acquaintance party for the whole class! Everyone is invited, although there are some requirements for SOME people!" Her eyes twinkled maliciously. "It will be held at my house tomorrow night! There'll be party games, lots of high class food and a special presentation from my lovely sister Katja!"

Mafuyu rolled her eyes. "It's just another party to showcase her talent and a talent she thinks Katja just learned..."

Fortunately, Miyuri didn't hear her as she was heading to Mafuyu's desk. "Of course!" She exclaimed. "You are required to bring Tomo and that Sasha tundra boy!"

"Eh? Why do I have to be the one to invite Sasha-kun?" Mafuyu stuttered a bit.

"Because!" Miyuri slammed her palm on the desk. "You are closest to him, and the others won't go without him either! I want more party guests!"

" -and Besides, we know you can't spend a day without Sasha..."

"Eh? What-?" Mafuyu turned around to find her tormentor, Hana, smirking.

"What?" Hana mocked Mafuyu. "It's true, everyone in the Qwaser business knows that."

"There's nothing going on between me and-"

"Oh?" Hana moved in closer. "Is there something you want to tell me? Something you want to confess?"

Mafuyu frowned. _Shoot. I almost gave it away.._

"Move, " A handsome, but firm voice said. _Like I don't already know who that is_, Mafuyu rolled her eyes once more.

Hana's eyes narrowed at Sasha's order. "Speak of the devil, " She said, more to Mafuyu than to Sasha. Hana walked back to her seat as Sasha lazily sat on his own.

"Did the Copper Puppet's Maria give you any trouble?" Sasha inquired, referring to Hana.

"Uh, not really," answered Mafuyu. _Did he really care or was he just trying to strike up a conversation?_

"Women like her are really used to create trouble, " Sasha said with a glare.

_Oh, is he trying to defend me? _"Well-"

"While women like you, " Sasha faced her, but with a lighter glare. "Are the magnets and victims of trouble."

_WHAT THE HELL? _"Why you-!"

Just then, the teacher stepped inside the classroom. "Alright, settle down, seniors, classes are about to start."

Mafuyu made a face as she faced front. _ARGH. He is so damn annoying! That little tundra brat..._

Sasha smirked at Mafuyu's postponed retort. Little did the two know that Tomo was watching them and was biting her lips so hard to keep herself from laughing.

Mafuyu took a ladle from the kitchen drawer and tasted the soup she made. _Hmm..this'll do._ She put the ladle down and turned off the gas. _Seriously, doesn't Sasha get tired of eating Borscht every night? Maybe I'll try a new Russian recipe on him.._

"Mafuyu-chan? Is the soup ready?" Tomo asked, getting inside the kitchen.

"Yeah..."

Tomo took on her tone immediately. "What's wrong? You okay?"

"Yeah.." Mafuyu answered with a sigh. "I just feel a little lonely without Teresa..I mean, most of the time, we have a guest for dinner.."

"Oh." Tomo leaned on a nearby counter. "Well, we can invite someone if you want. The priest..Lizzy..Katja- "

"No, it's fine, " Mafuyu said as she placed some Borscht into a bowl. "Besides, Sasha might not be cool with it."

Tomo stared at her bestfriend as she headed into the dining room. _So that's why she's so gloomy these days..._Tomo pulled herself together, grabbed the trash, and walked out to the gates. This way she could she clear her head a bit.

As she strolled along on the pathway, the cold wind caressed her face. _What a calming feeling.. _

Suddenly, Tomo heard the sound of shoes scratching on the pavement. She glanced at the big, iron gate and noticed a form in the dark. _It could be someone, it could be anyone dangerous...but how would I know if I don't get a good look? _She put on a brave face, walked to the gate and pushed it open. There was no one there except-

"Hello!" Tomo greeted the girl warmly. It was the silver-haired girl they saw near the board this morning. The girl was in the same place, staring at the bulletin board. Tomo dropped the trashbag into the trash can, closing it with the tin cover. It made a clank! sound, which made the girl come to her senses.

"Hi," Tomo said again. "What are you doing outside at night?"

The girl merely blinked. Tomo thought she might be afraid.

"My name's Tomo, by the way," She continued, friendly as she was. "What's your name?"

The girl did not answer again, but retained her blank, innocent expression.

"Do you want to come inside the house? It's cold in here."

The girl took a step back. Her honey-gold cat-like eyes shined in the moonlight.

"It's alright, I just don't want to leave you out here, especially at this time of night.."

Tomo measured her steps as she walked to the girl, then gently grabbed her hand and led her into the house. The girl looked at Tomo. Tomo smiled at her assuringly.

"You haven't told me your name yet, by the way, " Tomo said aloud, mostly to herself than to her audience.

The girl stared down at the ground. "It's Makuza."

"Oh, kawaii!~" Mafuyu exclaimed as soon as she saw their new dinner guest.

"Her name's Makuza, " introduced Tomo, letting her sit down on one of the dining chairs.

"_Makuza_? What's her first name?"

"Well, she wouldn't say.." They both looked at Makuza expectantly, but she was gazing on the food set. Mafuyu went near her and introduced herself.

"Hi, Makuza! My name's Oribe Mafuyu. I'm Tomo's bestfriend. Can we call you by your first name?"

But Makuza remained silent. Tomo gave Mafuyu an apologetic smile. _She must be the shy and silent type, _Mafuyu thought. _Or maybe she's just hungry?_

The way that Makuza's been staring at the food gave the two an idea. Mafuyu served some soup and placed it on her plate.

"Go ahead, it tastes good!"

Makuza took her spoon and tasted the red-colored soup. "Borscht, " She said blankly.

"Wow, she figured it out that fast?"

"She must like Russian dishes, " Mafuyu concluded. "Do you, Makuza-chan?"

Makuza put down her spoon. "Ayuri."

Mafuyu worked it out. "Ayuri? Is that your first name?"

Ayuri nodded her head. "You may call me Ayuri now." She took another spoonful of soup. "I like your Borscht."

Mafuyu thought Ayuri's statement reminded her of something..was it deja vu? She pushed the thought away.

"Well, Sasha likes Borscht, so that's why we have to cook it every night, " Mafuyu told their guest.

"Uhm, where is Sasha-kun, by the way?" Tomo asked her.

"Sasha..?" Ayuri inquired in a soft voice.

"Oh, he lives in this house too, " Tomo said. "You'll meet him late- "

The door opened suddenly and a white-haired boy stepped out. His eyes narrowed at the sight of a new guest. The aqua blue eyes locked with the honey gold eyes. Sasha ended the stare with a glare.

"Who's this?"

**+++A/N+++**

Konbanwa~ This is my first online-published SnQ story. There's a lot more to this story, so please watch out for new chapters and PLEASE REVIEW. :D

**++AngelusAce++**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

"Who's this?"

The small, white-haired boy asked, but it seemed more like a loud suspicion.

"Hey, Sasha! Don't be so rude to our guest!" Mafuyu started, defending Ayuri. Sasha rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Don't be just inviting people inside, they could be anyone," Sasha stated, glaring at Mafuyu.

"She's not dangerous! She's just a kid!"

"Sasha-kun.." Tomo placed her hands on Sasha's shoulders gently but firmly. "Why don't you try and meet her first?"

Sasha sighed, giving in to Tomo's mature suggestion. "Fine." He looked at the silver-haired girl, who was staring down at her plate. He felt rather annoyed that he just gave up his argument and followed Tomo. But she sort of had a point, so...

Ayuri shifted her gaze to Sasha. Sasha took in the image: Ayuri's eyes turned crimson and the sign of the Adepts came out.

It all happened so fast. Sasha violently pushed Ayuri against the wall and pointed his blade to her neck.

"Sasha!"

"Sasha, let her go!"

Ayuri groaned under Sasha's strength. But Sasha had no mercy for the Adepts.

"Who are you! Speak or feel my wrath!" demanded Sasha.

"Sasha, stop hurting her!" reproached Mafuyu.

"Are you an adept? Answer me!" Sasha demanded again, nearly choking her with his blade.

"That hurts.." Ayuri said in a low voice. "Let go.."

"What is your purpose? Answer me!" Sasha's anger and confusion grew. Ayuri raised her right hand with great effort and held Sasha's weapon.

"Let go...!" Her hand pushed the blade away as the sound of an explosion filled the room. Sasha was thrown over backwards.

"What the- " Sasha examined at his weapon. It had been bent and broken. _But how?_

"Sasha! Are you alright?" Mafuyu approached him. Tomo, on the other hand, had helped Ayuri up.

"Are you hurt, Ayuri-chan?" Tomo said softly, taking Ayuri's hand. "What happened?"

Ayuri dusted her dress, her brow furrowed. "I..I don't know."

"Stop pretending."

Sasha's eyes showed contempt as he headed towards Ayuri. "You're an adept, aren't you? How did you break my weapon?"

Mafuyu cast a worried look over both of them. "Stop it, Sasha, you two are both hurt.."

"What..are you talking about?" Ayuri said, her expression blank once again. But the innocent tone was clearly etched in her voice.

"You. You're an adept!" Sasha accused loudly.

"Adept?" Ayuri said slowly. "Tomo, what is your companion talking about?"

"Well..." Tomo and Mafuyu exchanged looks. Was this girl really innocent or was she just faking?

Ayuri raised her hand to her eyes. _Her power had come back... but it wasn't enough.. _She stole a glance at the tundra boy. _He's strong, too.._

"Are you...a qwaser?" She asked Sasha. The three of them looked surprised.

"How do you know about that?" Sasha said once again. _So she did know something.. _

Ayuri did not answer, but looked at Tomo expectantly. It was clear that the little girl would only answer to her savior.

"Ah, Ayuri-chan," Tomo said. "What do you know about Qwasers?"

Ayuri dropped her golden eyes to the ground. "That I am one."

Mafuyu's mind was confused. "Then you do know about the Adepts?"

Ayuri cocked her head to one side. "No, I don't. What are they?"

_Seriously, does she think she's going to get through me with that acting? _Sasha thought scornfully.

"Ayuri wasn't really aware of the world. She hid herself away after the tragedies and all the painful memories..." Ayuri explained, speaking in third person.

"Does Ayuri-chan have a family?" Tomo continued asking.

Ayuri was struck. _A family? Did she have a... family? No. They were all... murdered. _She shook her head and did not notice the tear that streaked down her left cheek. Mafuyu and Tomo saw the hurt she had been feeling as she answered silently.

Mafuyu walked to Ayuri's side and patted her head. "Did you know, Ayuri-chan, that once, I was the same? But then, I was found by Tomo's father and then I realized my true family."

She stayed silent and still. Tomo wiped the tear from her face. "It's okay. You can stay here with us. We'll protect you."

The scene was very touching, but Ayuri doubted their capabilites. _They weren't qwasers..they were weak. They had no anger and revenge in their hearts. How would they be able to defend theirselves?_

"That is just touching, but do you really think she's harmless?" Sasha interrupted harshly.

Mafuyu threw a fit. "Hey, Sasha, don't you have a heart? Stop being so insensitive!"

"My heart is not for the weak and those I hunt," Sasha replied. He brandished his broken iron blade into Ayuri's direction. "Do you or do you not intend the people here any harm?"

Ayuri shook her head once again. _He's so protective of the community... but did they even care about him? How weak..._

Tomo stood up and blocked Ayuri out of Sasha's view. "Sasha, I think that this has been enough for tonight. We should all getsome rest, don't you think?"

_Why is she defending an enemy, or better yet, an unknown person? Women these days..._

"Tomo's right, " Mafuyu agreed. "Come on, Ayuri-chan, I'll show you your room!"

_Seriously..._Sasha rolled his eyes once again. He leaned on the wall near the door post and closed his eyes, searching for some peace.

As Tomo cleaned the table and Mafuyu heading out the dining room door, Ayuri noticed they hadn't been properly introduced. As she passed by, she stopped for a moment and whispered:

"Alexander Nikolaevich Hell.. the Athos Iron Qwaser...I know who you are. But you have no idea who I am, do you?"

_How did she-?_

"It's a pleasure to meet you. You'll find out about me soon enough.." With that, she followed Mafuyu out to the hall, her long silver hair trailing behind.

Sasha stared at the ceiling in the dark. _She is a Qwaser...but she doesn't know anything about the Adepts? How stupid does she think I am?_

_"..I know who you are. But you have no idea who I am, do you?"_

Sasha scowled. I will definitely find out who you are...

But there was something about her honey-gold cat like eyes. They seemed familiar. Was it-?

Outside, the moon had just stepped out from a dark cloud. It was glowing.

**A/N**

I'm sorry the 2nd chapter took so long. It's been really busy these days, especially with all the homeworks and tests. It's like I just go home in the afternoon to finish them and sleep for 3 or 4 hours at the most. T_T

Anyways, this chapter's pretty mysterious, since I decided to reveal Ayuri's OTHER side. But hey, that's what makes a good story right? *smug*

Please FAVE this story and leave a review. It really helps :) Especially since this anime's rather..criticized much, but the MANGA is really good. And Sasha looks hotter there~ 333

Moe moe~,

-AngelusAce-


End file.
